I don't know who I am
by Creepy666Anubis
Summary: Dahlia doesn't knows who she really is.All she remembers from her parents, are terrible things.But when the Pirates go on a water mission, they have some problems that force them to land on a block.There, Dahlia starts to remember everything.Everything...
1. Chapter 1

'Dahlia?' Mahad asked concerned. He had found her, sitting under a tree. She didn't look very well. She just sat there. Knees pulled up to her chest, her arms around them. She had buried her face in her knees. When she heard him saying her name, she looked up. She looked so…sad.

'Are you ok?' Mahad asked. He sat down next to her.

'No. I'm not…' she said. Tears flew over her cheeks. Mahad placed his arm around her shoulders. He could feel her body shaking.

'Hey, what's wrong?' Mahad softly asked. As answer he got more tears.

'Hey, shhhhh…' he said. He had never seen her cry. He hated it, too.

Dahlia pushed his arm away and stood up.

'Trust me, Mahad, you don't want to know.' she said. Mahad knew that she was doing her best to stop crying. He wondered why. She was strong. Did she think that crying was a sign of weakness?

'I can only know that if you tell me what's wrong.' Mahad said. He stood up, too. He looked right at her face. She looked to the ground.

'When I was ten years old, I shot my mother.' Dahlia said very soft. Mahad was shocked. Why would anyone do that?

'Why?' was the only thing he could manage to say.

'I did it to…to…to protect her from my father.' Dahlia's voice shook from tears. She was so sad. Now Mahad saw the real Dahlia. Not the Dahlia that she wanted everyone to see. The real one. The, let's be honest, the more human one.

'Then who is your father?' Mahad asked gently.

'My father is…' Dahlia had to gasp for breath. 'My father is…'

Before she could say anything, she burst into tears. Mahad took her in his arms, whispering soft words in her ear, trying to comfort her. He could feel her hart beating under his fingers. She buried her face in his chest.

'Hey, it's ok, Dahlia. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. You don't have to tell me if you can't.' Mahad said softly. She looked up, right in his eyes.

"Damn, she's beautiful." Mahad thought. "Even when she cries, she's still beautiful."

'I wanna go home, Mahad.' Dahlia said.

'Shall I come with you?' Mahad offered. Dahlia only nodded. She pushed him away, and wiped the tears of her face. Mahad followed her as she went to her house.

'Do you want to come in?' Dahlia asked. 'I don't want to be alone now.'

Mahad accepted the offer, knowing that there was more behind it then her just wanting to be alone. He entered her living room. She stood by the window.

'Sit down.' she softly said. Mahad said down, wondering what she wanted to say.

'I don't know how to say this.' Dahlia said.

'Just tell me the truth, Dahlia.' Mahad answered. He was afraid of what he was gonna hear.

'Mahad, the truth is…' she turned around and was about to cry again. 'I don't know who I am.' she said. Again, her eyes filled up with tears. Mahad looked at her. Now he knew why she was crying. Now he knew why she never told anything about herself. It had to be so horrible, living without any knowledge of who you are.

Dahlia sat down on a chair. She held her head in her hands.

'I don't remember anything of my youth, except the most terrible things. I…' She stopped, trying to get herself back under control. 'I don't even know my mother's name, I don't know where I lived, I don't even know my own name.' She stopped again. Mahad hated to see her suffer like that. He kneeled in front of her.

'Hey…' he said softly. He didn't know what to say. This wasn't an everyday situation. 'Don't you remember anything good from your mother?' he asked.

Dahlia shook her head. 'First good thing I remember is waking up in the Saint Nazaire when I was found by the Pirates. I was twelve back then. I don't know where I have been those two missing years. Guess I had a good time then.' She bit her lip.

Mahad placed a hand on her knee, she looked at him. He was the best thing that ever happened to her. She would gladly die to protect him. She realized all that when she looked in his blue eyes. She let go of her head, and let her hands fall in her lap. Mahad took them.

'Have you told anyone else?' he asked. He wanted to know who he could discuss this with.

'Only Cortes.' Dahlia said. She couldn't get free of his gaze.

'This'll sound like an empty promise, but I will do anything I can to help you discover your identity.' he said. It indeed sounded like an empty promise. What could Mahad do? But Dahlia believed him. He meant what he said. She knew that. "Damn, I love him." she thought.

----

**Twelve years ago…**

Saniya yelled in fear. The burglar aimed on her. At the moment he wanted to pull the trigger, Saniya's eight-year-old sister Eärendil rushed in. When she saw what was happening, she exploded from anger. She raised her arms, and a yellow flash of light hit the burglar. He flew though the window, of the block. Eärendil became herself again, and rushed over to her older sister.

'Saniya? Are you alright?' she asked. Saniya stood up. She had dropped herself on the floor when her sister had come in.

'I'm ok now, sis. Thanks for saving me.' she said. At that moment, their father came in.

'YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT ALOWED TO USE YOUR POWERS!' he yelled, before he grabbed Eärendil. He hit her. Again and again. Eärendil cried and tried to use her powers to get free. Saniya watched in horror, together with their mother. But their father was a seijin, and too powerful for anyone of them. Saniya took her mother's hand, and almost made a pancake of it. She was that angry. Her little sister just SAVED her. What did her father want?

When he was done hitting Eärendil, he dropped her on the floor and walked out of the room. He grabbed their mother on the way out. Saniya didn't want to let go.

'Saniya, stay here. Help your sister. I'll take care of myself.' their mother said. Saniya let her go and rushed over to Eärendil. She had an eye that was definitely going to be black. She had several cuts and bruises.

'Saniya? Where's mommy?' Eärendil asked.

Saniya looked at the ground. 'She with dad.' she said.

'No! He may not do anything to her.' Eärendil tried to get up, but lost her balance and fell on the ground.

'We can't do anything, sis. No matter how much we want to, we can't.' Saniya said. She lifted her little sister up, and carried her to their bedroom. She placed Eärendil in her bed. Then she left to get some ice for her bruises.

----

**Now…**

'Mahad, there's one thing you should know.' Dahlia said.

'What is it?' he asked. He stood up and pulled a chair next to Dahlia.

'My father is…it's Oslo.'

* * *

_**A/N** _So, what do you think? Reviews please! If there's anything I should improve, tell me. Oh, and I know that I have grammar and spelling problems!


	2. Chapter 2

'You took my advice?' Cortes asked. He and Dahlia sat in the tavern. Dahlia nodded. She felt better since she told Mahad. She felt relieved.

'When I told him, I remembered something.' she said. 'It was just as horrible as everything else I remember.' she said.

'What did you remember?'

'A burglar. My sister screamed. I came in. He aimed a gun at her. Next thing I remember, my father was hitting me. Then he left, grabbing my mother on his way out. Saniya carried me to my bed, then she left to get some ice for my bruises.'

'You have a gap again.'

'Iston.'

'Iston?' Cortes raised his eyebrows.

Dahlia seemed to be pretty confused, too. 'It means…It means I know.' she said. 'I don't know where it came from.

----

'Cortes, we have some technical problems. Nothing serious, but it's best to fix it before we continue.' Cheng said.

'Ok. Wayan, Dahlia, start landing procedures. Land on that block.' Cortes said. But as soon as Dahlia saw which block he meant, she panicked.

'No…' she said. She was breathing fast. Cortes immediately walked over to her, and kneeled down.

'Dahlia, go to your room and calm down, ok?' he said. Dahlia nodded and left.

'Mahad, take over.' Cortes said. He sat down and massaged his right sleep.

'What's wrong with her?' Lena asked. She had never seen Dahlia scared. Never. Not even with Shinseki, or when Jelola aimed a gun at her. Never.

'Post-traumatic stress.' Cortes answered.

'How do you know THAT?' the Vector asked.

'Don't ask.'

As they had landed, Mahad looked at Cortes in a questioning way. Cortes nodded.

'Go.' he said. Mahad took that advice and went to see Dahlia.

----

'Dahlia?' Mahad asked.

'Come in, Mahad.' she answered. Mahad pushed the door open and came in. He softly closed the door behind him.

'Are you all right?' he asked. Dahlia lay on her back on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

'I don't know.' she answered.

'Why did you panic?'

'I don't know.' she said again. 'There's something about this place that…frightens me.' She looked at Mahad. 'I got so…scared.'

'Did you remember something?'

'No. But this place looks familiar.'

Mahad walked over to her and sat down on the edge of her bed. Dahlia came sitting next to him. He took her hands. His hands were warm, comforting. So she didn't pull away. He looked in her eyes, she looked in his. If they wanted to, they could kiss right now. And they wanted to, but there was something that stopped them. But they didn't know what.

'Wanna go back?' Mahad asked. He didn't feel very comfortable.

'Yes.' Dahlia answered.

----

BONK!

A back lion with red eyes jumped aboard the Saint Nazaire. It walked towards Cortes. Cortes seemed to know the animal, considering the fact that he petted in on the head.

'Ik heb mijn werk gedaan, Midnight. Ik heb de prinses hierheen gebracht. Nu is het aan jou.' he said. Midnight made a confirming sound. Then he let out an asking growl.

'Volgens mij komt ze zo.' Cortes said. And he was right. Dahlia came back, Mahad walked behind her. Dahlia seemed to recognize Midnight too. She walked over to the lion and kneeled down. She touched Midnight's neck. When she did that, two small orbs of yellow light came floating above her head. They went down around her body in two spirals, with a tail of some sort of gold dust. But what they did was surprising.

They changed Dahlia's clothes.

When the orbs reached the floor, they vanished. Dahlia was now dressed in a midnight blue dress, with silver edges. The sleeves were long, but the dress didn't have shoulder. She had a silver braided belt. Her dress reached to the floor, concealing her shoes, but now she sat on her knees, her silver high-heeled sandals were visible. She had silver gloves, made of silk. She looked beautiful. She couldn't understand this, just like everyone else. She looked at her hand and arms. Midnight softly pulled at her skirt. Dahlia looked at him. He walked away, stopped and looked back. He seemed to want her to follow him. So she stood up and followed him.

Cortes looked at Mahad.

'Go after her. But try not to disturb her.' he said. Without thinking, Mahad did what he said.

----

Dahlia followed Midnight trough the village. She knew where he was taking her. The small castle up the hill. One of the older female villagers was trying to get her grandson of the street, but when dahlia passed by she looked at her. She smiled. "So he brought her back." she thought.

'Granny, who's that?' her grandson asked.

'No one, Tommy. Now go inside.'

'But you recognize her.'

'Tommy, come inside.' his mother yelled from the door. 'Mother, do you come too?'

'I'll be back in a minute, Nuala. I have to take care of some things first.' the woman said.

----

'There's no difference between her and her mother.' the woman said.

'I hope there is one.' Cortes answered, before he turned around. 'Good to see you again, Kaya.'

'Still as sarcastic huh?' apparently, they knew each other.

'That got better. Being back brings up my old attitudes.'

Being back?

----

Dahlia pushed the door open.

SKRIEK!

Midnight walked into the hall. The he wrote something on the wall with his claw.

_I must let you discover your own past._

Dahlia looked at her animal guide, and then turned around. Mahad leaned against the doorframe.

'Cortes said I should come after you.' he said. Dahlia walked over to him. She took his hand.

'I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else.' she said. She looked in his eyes. He touched her cheek.

Midnight let out a growl. He wanted them to hurry up.

'You lead the way, Dahlia.' Mahad said.

Still holding his hand, Dahlia walked towards a door. Her heels made a clacking sound on the floor. She pushed the door open. It was a dining room. Dahlia let go Mahad's hand. She walked around the table and sat down on a chair. Her chair. She had always sat there. Breakfast, lunch, dinner…always. Saniya sat on her right, Oslo on Saniya's, the head of the table. Her mother sat over Saniya. They always ate in silence, except when someone asked to reach something. Oslo hated conversations during dinner. But there was someone else. A man. Dahlia got confused. She didn't remember how the man looked, or his name. She did know his initials. MT.

Mahad stood in the doorway, carefully observing the woman that stole his heart.

'There was another man.' Dahlia said. She looked up.

'Do you know who?' Mahad asked. Dahlia stood up.

'No.' she said.

----

'Ok, what's going on here?' Wayan asked when Kaya had left.

'I wish I could tell, Wayan. I wish I could tell.'

----

Dahlia went upstairs and opened the first door she saw. It was the door to her bedroom, which she had shared with her sister.

The first thing that Mahad noticed was an old doll with a broken head. Dahlia kneeled on the ground, picked the doll up and held it against her chest. She remembered how she threw the doll on the floor after her father had killed her sister. She remembered how her sister had cried.

Dahlia let the doll fall out of her hands and stood up. She walked over to the bed on the left. Saniya's bed. She touched the pillow. Then she reached under it, and pulled her sister's diary from under it. She looked at Mahad. He came in. Dahlia looked back at the bed. There were still bloodstains on it.

'Are you all right?' Mahad asked, placing a hand on Dahlia's shoulder. Dahlia nodded and turned around.

Only then she realized how close he stood to her? She shivered. He looked in her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes. They moved closer towards each other, until their lips almost touched. Dahlia pulled her head away at the last moment.

'I have to do this first.' she said. Mahad understood what she meant. And he couldn't blame her.

Dahlia walked over to the bed on the right. Her bed. She pulled her own diary from under the pillow. What mostly grabbed her attention was the name on it. Eärendil. She knew the name. It was her name. Yes, that was her name.

'Eärendil? Is that your real name?' Mahad asked. Dahlia turned around. She looked happy.

'Yes!' she said. She sounded so happy. She had her name back. She had her identity back. Who wouldn't be happy?

They left the room and Mahad closed the door. Dahlia had the two diaries in her arms. She opened the next to. It seemed to be a spare bedroom. There were no personal items. Dahlia sat down on the bed.

'The other man slept here.' she said. 'His name was…Mac. It was MacIntosh Taylor. But I still don't know how he looks.'

'You'll remember, Dahlia. Trust me. Your on a good way.' Mahad said. Dahlia looked up. She knew he was right.

The next room was the master bedroom. The first thing that grabbed the attention of the two lovebird teenagers was an envelope on one of the pillows. Dahlia picked it up. There was a name written. Eärendil. Dahlia opened the envelope and took the letter.

"_Dear Eärendil,_

_So you came back. I don't suppose you remember Mac? Oslo hated him, because he was with me most of the time. Oslo thought we had a relationship. But that's not true. He had to protect me, just as he should do with you now. He played with you and Saniya all the time, as you can see in the picture._

_I love you, sweetheart, and I always will._

_xxx Your mother_

_Dina_"

That's my mother's name!' Dahlia said. 'Dina!'

She took the picture out of the envelope.

'Oh my god! Mahad, look at Mac Taylor.' she said. Mahad looked at the picture. Two young girls, one six, one ten. A man, with his arms around their shoulders, sitting on his knees. He smiled, just as the two girls. Mahad recognized him too. He had aged, but was still very good recognizable.

Cortes.

* * *

**A/N **Here are translations:

Ik heb mijn werk gedaan, Midnight. Ik heb de prinses hierheen gebracht. Nu is het aan jou.  
I have done my job, Midnight. i brought the princess here. Now it's your turn.

Volgens mij komt ze zo.  
I think she'll be here soon.


	3. Chapter 3

'Explain this!' Dahlia said, throwing the picture to Cortes. Mahad was standing behind Dahlia, Midnight sat on a chair behind Cortes.

'What is there to explain?' Cortes asked. He had caught the picture.

'You knew who I was for all these years?' Dahlia said in disbelief. 'And you hid your own identity, too?'

'Yes.' Cortes said. He looked at Dahlia, very calm.

'Why did you never tell me?'

'If you read your mother's letter properly, you'd know I was just doing my job.'

'How can this be part of your job?' Cheng mixed in.

'I might lead the rebellion, but my primary job is protecting the moon princess. Dahlia.'

Dahlia stood there, shaking her head. 'I still can't believe it, Mac. I had the right to know.'

'And I had the duty to protect you. If Oslo found out who you were, he'd kill you! Just like he killed your sister!' Cortes said. 'By the way, you mother's final orders to me were: "Protect her. Don't let her father know who she is.". And that's exactly what I did, so if you want to be angry a someone, be angry at Dina!'

Dahlia stood dumbstruck. Cortes had pushed her most sensitive buttons. And he knew it. Dahlia looked at the ground. Cortes felt sorry for her, but he couldn't let her know that.

'Can someone please explain what is going on? Cortes, why does she call you with another name?' Wayan said, confused.

'My real name is MacIntosh Taylor. When I joined the rebellion to protect Dahlia, Marcus adviced me to use another name.' Cortes said. Now it was completely confusing.

'My father knew about this?' Mahad said.

'Yes. The moon princess always has two guards. In Dahlia's case, Marcus and me.' Cortes said. 'In case you two wonder, Mahad, Lena, he's still alive.'

Now everyone stood dumbstruck.

'What? How?!' the Vector asked. 'That explosion...'

'Was a cover-up.' Cortes said. 'By the way, our next stop is Marcus. So ask him about this. He'll explain it better then I can.'

----

**Later that evening…**

'I just completely lost faith in him. I can't believe he knew who I was all these years. He had promised me to tell me should he find something out, and now it turns out he knew it all along.' Dahlia said. She stood by the window of her cabin. Her gloves lay on her desk, her shoes stood next to the door. Mahad sat on her bed.

'I know what you mean, in some way. I can't believe he hid the fact that my father is still alive.' he said, while he stood up. He walked over to Dahlia, and touched her shoulder. Her skin felt like silk. Dahlia turned around at him. Her mouth stood a little bit open. They were so close together. Both of them felt their heart pumping like crazy.

And then they kissed.

For Dahlia, it felt like a relief. She wanted to do this for ages. And now she did it, she knew it was right. She knew he was the man for her.

For Mahad, it was quite confusing. He loved her, very much. But she had always denied him, offended him…

As they came loose from each other, they couldn't believe what happened. They were out of breath. She touched his cheek, he touched hers.

And then they kissed again. This time they completely stopped thinking. Dahlia took his jacket of him and threw it on the ground. They had to break up their kiss so Dahlia could pull his shirt over his head. It landed somewhere in a corner. Mahad opened the back of Dahlia's dress, and it easily slid on the ground. They fell on Dahlia's bed. Her hands moved towards Mahad's pants…

----

**Ten years ago…**

The gunshot was clearly heard. Eärendil sat there, on her bed, with the gun in her hands. Her mother lay motionless on the floor. Eärendil couldn't believe what she had just done.

Mac rushed in. When he saw Dina's body on the floor and Eärendil with the gun in her hands, he realized what happened. Without hesitation he lifted the young girl up.

Oslo came in and blocked the door, leaving Mac with only one option.

The window.

He jumped.

Young Eärendil used her powers to make their landing softer. Dina's horse, a brown mare, stood in the grass. Mac placed Eärendil on the back of the animal.

'Eärendil, listen. Don't stop for anything, until you found me. Ride in a straight line.'

'But Mac…'

Mac wasn't listening. He was giving instructions to the horse. 'Ride, Falladah, ride with the wind!' he said. Then he slapped the horse's butt. It ran away, carrying Eärendil to safety.

'Do you think you can get away with kidnapping my daughter?' Oslo said. Mac turned around.

'What, kidnapping? It's better for her to get away from you then stay with you. She shot her own mother. And why? To prevent you from raping her again.' Mac said.

'You filthy rat…' Oslo hissed, before he send a ball of seijin energy towards Mac. Mac lifted up his arm and the earth followed his command. It rose, to protect Mac. When it fell down again, Mac had disappeared. Oslo saw the vague figure of a man on a black horse riding away.

"I'll leave them. I'll find them whenever I want, anyway." he thought.

He thought.

----

'Come on, Ylar.' Mac said to his horse. It took them some time to find Eärendil.

'EÄRENDIL!' Mac yelled. Eärendil stopped her horse.

'Mac!!'

'Follow me. I know a place where you are safe.'

----

**Now…**

Dahlia woke up, shaking. It took her some time to find out where she was. Then she knew it. Saint Nazaire. Her cabin. Her bed. Mahad.

He had woke up with her. He had his arm around her shoulders.

'Are you ok?' he asked. He was worried. Who wouldn't be?

Dahlia buried her face in his chest and began to cry. She felt the warmth of his naked body.

'I dreamed how I shot my mother.' she said. Mahad held her in his arms. He kissed her forehead. Dahlia looked up. Now he kissed her nose. Then her lips.

It took them five minutes to quit. The realizing the time, they fell back asleep, Dahlia safely huddled away in Mahad's arms.

----

Cortes smiled. Mahad had left with Dahlia, and you didn't have to be a genius to know that they slept together.

Everything was going exactly as planned…

----

Oslo looked at Diwan. She had just informed him that the Saint Nazaire had landed on a neutral block near Sphere territory. The block where he had lived with Dina and his daughters.

It was impossible that Eärendil was on the ship. She was dead. He had killed her himself.

He thought.

Fool that he was.

* * *

**A/N **Sorry if you're an Oslo fan. I'm really making him look stupid.


	4. Chapter 4

Mahad woke up. Dahlia was still asleep. Her back was turned to him. One of his arms lay around her waist. His other arm lay underneath his head. "She looks so beautiful when she' asleep…"

Dahlia woke up, too. She turned around to him.

'Good morning, sleeping beauty.' Mahad said. She smiled.

----

'You know better then that!' the girl said. No way she was older then ten. Her dark brown hairs were tied in two long pigtails on her back. Her light gray eyes shined bright in the sunlight. She wore a simple dress, made of black cotton layers.

'I do?' Cortes answered.

The girl shook her head. 'You're as impossible as your late master.'

Cortes chuckled.

'But it won't help you.'

'I understand your concern, Salcilia. Yet, I thought I was one of the two men assigned to protect Dahlia.'

Salcilia shook her head, then she disappeared. Cortes sighed. He muttered something that sounded like: 'She's the worst of all'.

----

Marcus Farell stood outside his house as the Saint Nazaire landed. A few horses looked up at the noise, but soon they went back doing whatever they did. Some ate of the grass, others just galloped around.

When confronted with his children, his eyes softened. Lena and Mahad, on the other hand, had mixed feelings about their father. He was alive, for all these years, without even letting anything know. That just didn't add up.

'Sorry for not letting anything know. It was twice as hard for me as for you.' Marcus said. He exactly knew what the two kids wondered.

'Marcus, I know it has been a long time since you was your kids and vice versa, but we have more pressing matters.' Cortes said.

'Ah yes, the moon princess.' Marcus said. For the first time, he looked at Dahlia. This time she was dressed in a sleeveless dress, midnight blue, with silver stars around the edges.

'She looks just like her mother.' he said.

'Kaya said just the same.' Cortes said. 'And both of you are right.'

This was a moment, that no one wanted to disturb. Yet, Cheng yelled: 'The horses!'

The horses were going crazy. They scaffold around.

'Please, not these guys again…' Cortes moaned.

'Too bad.' Marcus said.

'You're enjoying this, aren't ya?'

'Oh yeah.'

'Well, well, a nice reunion.' a woman from about the age of Dahlia said. Her bright red eyes shined evil. Her red hairs were tied in a braid.

'What do you want, Patricia?' Marcus asked in a cold tone. Both he and Cortes slowly walked towards Dahlia.

'Oh, come on. Don't pretend you don't know…' Patricia said in a playful, teasing tone. 'I want the moon princess, of course.' she said in an angry tone.

'Then you'll first need to get past us.' Cortes said. Patricia laughed.

'Easy enough.' she said. On that moment, some warriors came up.

'You've gotta be kidding.' Marcus said, while Cortes burst out laughing. Marcus started to laugh with him.

'I'm sorry, but do really think that THIS will defeat US?' Cortes said, half-laughing. Then, all of the sudden, both Cortes and Marcus stopped laughing and got a very cold look on their face.

'You know a lot better.' Marcus said.

And then they attacked.

Cortes bended the earth to his will, immediately kicking three warriors of the block. Marcus seemed to control fire, burning the other three. Now Patricia was on her own. But she was stronger then they expected. Cortes got thrown back when Patricia send a lightning his way. He smacked against a tree and lay there, unconscious. Dahlia slapped both of her hands in front of her mouth.

Marcus was better in his defenses, but Patricia was also too strong for him. For the simple reason that Marcus had a small amount of lava in his blood.

'Say, that wonderful liquid is not running through your entire body, is it?' she said, bending Marcus' body to her will. With a sudden move of her hand, she threw Marcus away, against the Saint Nazaire. He had trouble breathing, but for the rest he was fine.

But Dahlia was angry. Patricia got hit by some silver balls, which disappeared in her body. Patricia cried out in pain, then she created fire around her and disappeared.

Lena and Mahad ran over to their father, who sat up.

'I'm fine.' he said. 'But how's Mac?'

The answer didn't take long.

Cortes had stumbled towards them, one hand on his chest. He was having serious trouble breathing.

'Are you alright?' Cheng asked. Cortes looked at his son, gasping for breath. Then he collapsed.

* * *

**A/N **No, Cortes/Mac isn't dead...Not yet


	5. Chapter 5

Dahlia ran over to him, and kneeled down. Marcus followed after her. He placed his fingers in Cortes' neck. His eyes grew wide. Then he looked up.

'He's…He's dead.' he said, shocked.

That was a shock for everyone, but mostly for Cheng. The poor boy burst into tears. Lena slammed her arms around him. She tried to comfort him, but the news was taking his toll on her too. Her entire body shook.

But Dahlia…She seemed to do something instinctively. She walked over to Cheng, and touched his cheek. The tears that fell on her hand, started to glow white. Then she walked back towards Cortes and touched his mouth. Cheng's tears dripped in it. Then, as a miracle, Cortes opened his eyes. He stared right at Dahlia. She had weakened. He could tell. He stood up, as if nothing had ever happened.

Dahlia fell. She seemed unconscious. Marcus pressed his fingers in the young woman's neck.

'She's alive.' he said. 'Barely.' he muttered to Cortes. That last one lifted Dahlia up.

'This was way to fast.' he said.

----

Dahlia stayed unconscious for about two hours. When she woke up, she saw Mahad next to her. She smiled weakly at him. She was happy that he was there for her. She wouldn't have wanted it to be anyone else then the man she loved more then anything in the world.

----

'She has a relationship with your son.' Cortes said. He and Marcus both sat at a side of the table.

'Since when?'

'Yesterday.'

'Do you think he's it?'

'Yes.'

----

Cheng sat with Lena on a bench, looking at the horses. There were quite a few. Both of them had the feeling that they seemed to see new horses every hour. Maybe it was that way.

Currently, they were looking at three horses.

Two of them were black. Both of them were male. One of them was called Delinquento. They didn't know the name of the other one.

The mere was white, and quite young. But her name was also a mystery for the children.

'You know…' Lena started, turning her head to Cheng. Cheng looked at her.

'What?'

'I'm starting to think different about the prophecy.'

'Me too. I mean, those silver orbs that Dahlia created…'

'Is she maybe the Lady of the Light?' There. The hard words were out.

'Possible. But why would Cortes…Mac…Whatever his name is, why wouldn't he then just call her that way? He always calls her the moon princess.'

'Can't she be both?'

----

Oslo couldn't believe it. One of his informants on the block where he used to live had just told him that a girl from about twenty, who was blond with lion-gold-brown eyes and wearing a midnight blue dress with silver, followed a black lion with red eyes to the castle. That could only mean one thing.

"Eärendil and MacIntosh are still alive." He thought bitter. But now he was gonna end them for once and for all.

* * *

_A/N _What do you people think?


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later, Lena was helping her father with the horses.

'Dad?'

'Hmmm?' Marcus said, looking up. He still wasn't used to getting called "dad".

'Why did you make us all believe you were dead?'

Marcus sighed.

'Because of many reasons, Lena. One of them was protecting Dahlia.'

'And we didn't matter? What are Mahad, I and mum to you? A mistake?'

'The main reason of my disappearance. I couldn't let anything happen to you three. You are the reason I offered to disappear, instead of Mac. Mac already lost his family. He had nothing that could be threatened.'

That shocked Lena. "Cortes had a family?"

'Marisol and Anasuya died in a crash. That's what the official report says. But you have three chances to guess the real story.'

'The Sphere.'

'More specific.'

Lena thought for a moment. Then, a light bulb pinked on in her head.

'Oslo.'

'Good.' Cortes said. He stood behind them. Marcus turned around.

'MacIntosh, she isn't stupid.'

'Did I say your daughter is? Don't naturally assume things immediately, Marcus. It's gonna be against you, unless you forgot Ronon.' Then, Cortes walked of.

'Ronon?' Lena wondered.

'Don't ask.'

----

What once was a simple mission for water, had now turned into a mission to save Mila.

'Yeah, but how are we gonna find the Kharzem Prison?' Wayan asked.

'That's easy.' Marcus said. 'Before I left, I planted an untraceable microchip under her skin when she was asleep. Follow the chip, and find Kharzem.'

Without waiting for a reaction, he opened a map of Skyland and typed in a serial number. Somewhere in the air, a red dot was flashing.

Mila.

They found her, and were now gonna keep their promise. They would save her.

But at which terrible costs?


	7. Chapter 7

Dahlia lay in her bed. What they were going to do tomorrow was completely insane!

She heard someone knock on the door.

'Come in.' she whispered. She already knew who it was. Mahad.

She sat up, looking at his every move. Mahad softly closed the door behind him.

'I came to check up on you.'

'Well, I'm fine.'

But he knew her too well to take that.

'No, you're not.' he said. He sat down next to her, and placed one arm around her shoulders.

'You are afraid.' he whispered in her ear. 'Aren't you?'

Even if she had said no, Mahad wouldn't believe her.

'Yes.' she said. She turned her head to him. Their noses touched. He pressed his lips against hers in a tender kiss, as a way of trying to comfort her. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held his hands on her back, and pressed her body close to his. She let one of her hands go trough his hair. He started to kiss her neck, knowing she liked that. She let her hands slip under his shirt, and pulled it over his head. He carefully took her dress of her. Her hands slid in his pants, while his fingers played with the lock of her bra.

----

Oslo sat on his chair. He was thinking. He remembered the time he took over the body of a female Pirate, a woman called Dahlia. She was a close resemblance to Dina. And Eärendil.

This Dahlia wouldn't be…

----

Marcus and Cortes were talking to each other in Cortes' cabin.

'Exactly how strong will she be tomorrow?' Marcus asked.

'I have no idea, Marcus. But if she loses control, she'll be very powerful.'

'Tsssss. I thought you would've lost your sarcasm by now.'

'I actually did. But when I brought Eäredil back, I started to get my old attitude back.'

'You're unbelievable.'

----

Mila stared at the floor of her cell. She tried to contact her daughter. She failed at that, but she could place herself in a dark corner of Lena's brains, and follow everything that happened. She knew what the Pirates were planning. It was simply insane.

But that girl, Dahlia, was very powerful. If only she could control her powers…

----

Dahlia's head lay on Mahad's bare chest. He was playing with a strand of her hair.

'Mahad?'

'Hmmmm?'

'I love you.'

He kissed the top of her head. 'I love you too.'

'Do you think that what were gonna do tomorrow is gonna work?' She looked upwards, towards him, while he looked down at her.

'I don't know, sweetie.' He kissed her forehead. 'I don't know.'

Dahlia kissed his mouth, then placed her head on his chest again and fell asleep.

Mahad held one of his arms close around her, just to make sure she knew that he was there for her.

He stared at Dahlia's sleeping silhouette. What they were gonna do was dangerous. Crazy dangerous. And Cortes always yelled at him when he did something dangerous!

Dahlia's calm and regular breathing calmed him down, and he soon fell asleep, too.

----

It was impossible. Eärendil was dead. By the way, Mac wouldn't leave her.

Unless…

Oslo stood up, and ordered his computer to pull up a photograph of MacIntosh Taylor. Because of the lack of a recent photo, it showed a picture from over fourteen years ago.

'Computer, get a picture of Aran Cortes.'

----

'When you were drunk…You told me Marcus…'

Her mother's voice sounded through Dahlia's head. She remembered the day she shot her mother. She was shouting at Oslo. But what were her words? This wasn't enough.

What had he told her? What was the deal with Marcus?

Suddenly, she remembered the time she had just joined the Pirates. Linazia, a Pirate who was dead now (she was shot during a fight), had asked her about her past. Dahlia had opened her mouth, trying to speak, but she couldn't. She tried to breath, but the air didn't seem to want to reach her lungs. She had eventually fainted. The explanation she gave it was that the Sphere once had thrown her in a water reservoir, and she almost drowned. She told that she sometimes had flashbacks. She hated to lie, but she was still too traumatized to speak about what really happened. But while she couldn't breathe, she remembered what her mother had yelled to Oslo before she shot her. But when she woke up again, the memory was gone.

----

The computer pulled up the photo, and put them next to each other. Oslo studied the photos.

The resemblances were too perfect to be coincidence.

'So, Mac, you were right in front of me all the time…' He murmured, as Diwan entered the room.

'Commander, I wanted to… What are you doing?'

Oslo turned around. He smiled devilish.

'Diwan…You came just when I needed you…'

'Hmm?'

'Do you see this pictures?'

'Two photographs of Cortes.'

'Wrong.'

'But Commander…'

'Aran Cortes is just an alias. His real name is MacIntosh Taylor.'

What was discussed for the rest is top secret. By the way, you'll find out soon enough. Maybe too soon.

----

**Ten years ago…**

'You admitted it when you were drunk! _YOU TOLD ME MARCUS SAW YOU DO IT!_'

Dina's words cut through the silence in the house.

'Dina…' Oslo started in a cold tone. But Dina didn't listen.

'You killed my husband! _YOU. KILLED. THE. ONLY. MAN. I. HAVE. EVER. TRULY. LOVED!_'

'You married me!'

'THAT WAS A MISTAKE! I…I'M GONNA ASK FOR A DIVORCE!'

'DINA, I'VE HAD ENOUGH!' He lifted up his arm and used his seijin powers to throw her against the wall. He walked over to her and raised his hand…

----

Mac heard Dina yell.

'Oslo, don't you dare!' he muttered, before he rushed in.

----

…when his hand was grabbed. Mac's thumb pressed on a pressure point, so Oslo couldn't move.

'Dina, go to your daughter!' he ordered her. 'I'll take care of this scum.' he then said, in a threatening voice.

Dina got up and ran upstairs, tears flowing over her cheeks.

Mac swung Oslo around, and then let him go. The seijin smashed against a wall.

'Next time you try to do something to her, I'd like you to remember I know eighteen ways to kill you with a paperclip.' he said in a cold tone, before turning around and walking up the stairs.

Then they heard a gunshot.

It came from Eärendil's room.

----

**Now…**

Dahlia woke up with a scream and sat back up in one move. Sweat dripped of her forehead. She then felt Mahad sit up next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned towards him and buried her face in his chest. Crying.

'Shhh…It was just a dream, Dahlia…It was just a dream…'

'No, it wasn't.' she looked up. 'It was a memory.'

'That must've been a terrible one.'

'It was when I shot my mother. I remembered what she yelled at Oslo.'

'What was it then?'

' "You admitted it when you were drunk. You told me Marcus saw you." ' Dahlia quoted.

'What did my father see?'

'Oslo killed my mother's first husband. I think your father saw that.'

'Why wouldn't he tell that?'

'I don't know. And right now, I'm not interested. All I want is sleep.'

They both lay themselves down again. Mahad held his arm around her. She lay her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. But she didn't fall asleep. Neither did Mahad. He caressed her waist. Her soft skin. Her perfect body. Suddenly, she rolled on top of him and kissed him. She felt every single muscle in his chest, his body trapped underneath hers. She wanted him. She needed him. Sex with him calmed her down.

And he knew that. He rolled on top of her, not breaking the kiss. They didn't speak or think, they just let their sexual attraction and their lust for each other take it over from them. Dahlia groaned of joy when he pushed himself inside her. It really calmed her down. Every time they had sex, Dahlia didn't think of anything. Except "God, I love him.".

They made love to each other, like this could've been the last time they did it.

And they both knew it could be.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N _Didn't write much 'cause I was in the middle of my exams, bt no, last chapter wasn't the end. I'd be crazy to end there. Well: ENJOY!**

* * *

No one exactly knew how, but they managed to find Mila and free her. Now they were trying to get her on the Saint Nazaire, but she was severely weakened and could barely walk. Mahad had to support her and force her to keep walking. But she slowed then down, and the Guardians were close on their tail.

Lena walked backwards, keeping the Guardians on a distance by attacking them. Dahlia had stayed behind on the Saint Nazaire. They would only use her if it was necessary. Marcus was with her.

Cortes and Wayan ran into them and also started attacking the Guardians. Cortes didn't use a gun, but his earth-bending powers. Well, metal-bending this time. Two Guardians ran into a wall he shoved. Wayan couldn't help smirking.

The black Pirate shot three others down. He seemed to enjoy it. So did Cortes.

But when they reached an open room that looked more like an entry hall, they faced Oslo.

----

Dahlia immediately knew something had gone wrong. She was dressed in her usual clothes now, instead of a dress, because her usual clothes were much handy in a fight.

'Something's wrong.' she said, as she jerked up.

'Eärendil, listen. It's dangerous. Cortes'll call when he needs help.'

But the young girl didn't listen and darted out o the Saint Nazaire.

Towards a confrontation with Oslo.

Towards a fight with her own father.

Towards the man she hated more then anything in the world.

----

'Well well, Mac, so you couldn't resist…Tss, so unlike you.'

'Quit the crap, Oslo.' Cortes replied.

Oslo face changed into anger.

'You haven't got the right to tell me what to do.' he said, as he used his seijin powers to lift Cortes up.

'BUT I DO!' a female voiced yelled.

Mahad groaned.

Cortes cursed.

It was Dahlia.

----

The horses were left behind on the block where they had picked up Marcus. Yet Delinquento, the black male, lifted up his head, sensing that something was wrong with his master. Then he scaffolded. Other horses joined him. Delinquento jumped of the block, immediately followed by the white mare Asfaloth, the brown stud Estor, and almost an entire fleet of horses.

The horses weren't normal.

They could withdraw their wings, and now they let their wings grow again.

And they went to find their master.

----

Midnight looked up. He had been roaming around ever since Dahlia discovered her past, but now he could sense she was in trouble. He was near her location, so he ran as fast as his paws could carry him and scurried of westwards.

----

'Eärendil…what a nice surprise.' Oslo said sarcastic.

'I know how stupid you are, so I'm gonna spell it out for you: S-H-U-T U-P!' Dahlia answered.

At that moment, Guardians flocked into the room. But the horses arrived too, kicking and scaffolding and attacking anyone who came near the select group of people. Midnight arrived and joined the fight.

The horses, with Midnight's help, managed to create a safe circle. The only danger was Oslo, but the animals were smart enough to know it was Dahlia's deal.

Seeing how easily his Guardians could be defeated made Oslo even more angry. He pun around and send a seijin blast towards Mahad. Mahad was dead before he hit the wall.

'Mahad!' Marcus yelled. Oslo slowly turned around and was filled with shock when he saw the legendary Marcus Farrell. But the man wasn't interested in his enemy. He was concerned about his son. Mila pressed her fingers in her son's neck and gasped for breath as she realized he was dead.

This filled Dahlia with only one thing.

Pure rage.

And she lost control over herself. Her powers were in control now.

And man, what she did to Oslo a first sure wasn't pretty. I'm not even gonna describe.

Dahlia lifted the half-conscious Oslo up and smashed him against the wall.

'Dahlia, stop!' Marcus yelled, suddenly realizing what she was doing. Cortes had come to the same conclusion.

'Eärendil, you must stop this!' Cortes yelled.

But she didn't. She couldn't.

He had killed Mahad, the only man she loved more then anything in the world. Oslo was nothing more then a monster. A monster that thought he could get away with everything. Well, Dahlia certainly proved otherwise.

In a last flare of rage, she killed Oslo.

Many Guardians tried to break through the barricade the horses formed, but couldn't. The horses kicked them back. Some Guardians died because of that, but no one really cared.

Dahlia had become herself again, and now fell on her knees next to Mahad's unmoving body, bursting in a flood of tears.

Suddenly the wound in his chest glowed bright, and then it healed. Mahad groaned as he opened his eyes. He sat up.

Dahlia was still crying, but this time they were tears of happiness.

'How did you do that?' Mahad wondered.

Dahlia shook her head. 'I didn't do anything.'

'Mahad, to be honest, that power came from you.' Marcus pointed out.

'What?' Everyone except Cortes exclaimed.

'No time to explain. We need to get away.' Cortes said.

They rushed to the Saint Nazaire, where Mila finally took the time to show how happy she was to see Marcus again by pressing her lips onto his. He kissed her back tenderly.

Dahlia and Mahad did the same, feeling like they were invincible.

_He shall reunite Earth with the Lady of the Light._

**The end**


End file.
